


December 17: dftba (don't forget to be awkward)

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [17]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt:Crush on John Green.





	December 17: dftba (don't forget to be awkward)

“Should I write a book, then? Is that what I’m going to have to do to keep from losing you to an older man?” Phil laments. 

Dan flips him off. “You’re already plenty old enough for me.” 

“Hey!” Phil says. “See? The love is already gone.”

“Yeah, well.” They turn a corner down a long hotel hallway, the sounds of Vidcon growing closer. 

"I just mean," Phil says. "There was a time when it was my bum you tried to grab a cheeky squeeze of when we'd be in public." 

"Can I give you a cheeky punch in the face?" Dan asks. 

"And I'm just sad, is all. That now it's John who gets all of your love and-" Phil breaks off with a grunt when Dan actually does stomp on his foot. "Wow, Daniel. Love is supposed to soften a person, not make them cruel." 

* 

Half drunk on free afterparty booze and enjoying the luxury of a private suite and lack of neighbors it provides, Dan can't say he's particularly trying to be quite. 

In fact, he's surprised there aren't noise complaints from down the hall anyway. He can't help it, alcohol always makes him forget himself, and so does Phil's dick when it's driving in so fucking perfect. 

Everything is sweaty and hectic and just the right side of uncoordinated to make them keep gasping with laughter, groaning and shouting orders they're barely coherent enough to follow. _Harder, faster, no right there, move your goddamn elbow I can't breathe and not in the hot way-_

But it's getting good and building somewhere Dan really wants to be. "Want you, want you," he mumbles, hands scrabbling on Phil's skinny shoulders, bitten-short nails digging ragged half moons into the skin. Phil's chest is flat against his, Dan's knees up and legs hooked around Phil, the kind of short blunt thrusts that it always turns into toward the end when they both want to feel each other in every way that they can and it's worth sacrificing range of motion for. Dan can't even get a hand on his own dick but that's okay because either he'll come like this from the friction of the damp skin of both their bellies surrounding him or he won't and Phil will get him off some other way. 

At least, Dan thinks. 

Until Phil says, "Bet John couldn't do this," and Dan almost throws him off the bed. 

Except that something about the low sexy timbre of Phil's voice sets him off and before Dan can even suck in another breath or respond his cock is spitting come sticky between them, his hips thrusting up to dig the head in right below Phil's belly button and maybe it's the sensitive scratch of the hair there that did it or maybe it was Phil just goddamn nailing his prostate or maybe it was the smell of sex and sweat when he breathed in deep or maybe the feel of Phil's neck, tacky and damp under his lips but so warm, or maybe it was honestly just Phil's voice alone, wouldn't be the first time it's been the last little touch of arousal he needed - 

The only things Dan can sure for sure is that it definitely, definitely had nothing to do with John fucking Green... and that no matter how much he argues that, Phil will never let him live it down. 

*

"You sure you don't want to go say goodbye to him?" Phil asks. 

It's the last of the last of the convention events. Dan's hungover and hungry and ready for a mini Los Angeles holiday somewhere fans can't find them. 

"Who?" Dan asks. 

Phil smirks and nods toward the door. 

John stands there, looking like the middle aged dad that he is. 

Dan's face goes hot and he turns to walk quickly in the opposite direction, muttering curses to Phil under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!


End file.
